Hypothetically Of Course
by Soru-Ita-Evansu
Summary: Black Star has secretly liked Soul for a while now but never had the courage to ask him. Maka tells him to ask Soul "Hypothetically" but what happens when he does? Read to find out


Hypothetically Of Course

"Just tell him!!" Maka screeched to Black Star.

"B-but...what if he doesn't feel the same back? I'll have made a fool of myself and ruined our friendship for _nothing_!" the ninja boy screeched back.

They had been having this argument for a few hours now and still hadn't reached a conclusion. Was Black Star going to tell Soul that he loved him or not. It was something the ninja boy had been running over in his head for quite some time now and Maka was still trying to convince him to talk.

"At least you'll have said something!! I can't let you stay here making your mind up forever!! Kid's coming soon!!" she cried. She was close to just telling Soul herself.

"NO!" was all the marine haired boy could respond.

Maka's eyes lit up, she had an idea.

"What about asking him hypothetically?" she questioned.

"Great idea...what does hypothetically mean?" he asked back.

Maka just gaped at him.

"It means ask it like a theory, like you don't necessarily mean it but it could happen. Therefore if you ask Soul _hypothetically_ you won't actually be asking him. It's the perfect idea!" she said smugly, amazed by her own quick thinking.

"I like this idea," the ninja boy said.

Maka looked exasperatedly at him. Black Star blinked at her.

"What?" asked the marine haired boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL STANDING HERE?! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND ASK HIM BEFORE KID GETS HERE!!" she screamed.

Black Star, scared by her sudden outburst, ran out the house to find Soul.

The ash haired teenager was swinging in the park on his own, thinking about things. A searing pain shot across the boy's chest where his scar was. The sky haired boy ran over and sat on the swing next to Soul, his face lighting up. Soul smiled at the sight of his best friend, the pain going away.

"Hi Soul," said Black Star cheerily, ready to put plan "Hypothetically Of Course" into action.

"Ohio Black Star," he replied smiling.

They swung for a few minutes in silence. Black Star broke this first.

"Hey Soul. Just wondering if, hypothetically of course, a boy asked you out, like as in they liked you, would you go out with them?" Black Star shot his question across.

Soul thought for a few minutes, staying silent at the ninja boy's sudden questioning

"I guess so, if I liked them of course. I'm not too sure. I guess I wouldn't know how I would react unless I was put in that situation. Of course I do have my cool image to keep up so maybe coming out of the closet wouldn't help that much," he stated.

"Ah," was all Black Star could reply.

Soul looked over to his best friend, his crimson eyes curious.

"Mind if I ask you a question Black Star?" the ash haired boy asked.

"Fire away," said the other boy confidently.

"Why were you wanting to know if I would go out with another guy?" Soul asked curiously.

Black Star froze, he was not expecting this. He was running various answers in his mind, obviously hesitating to answer verbally.

"Black Star?" asked Soul, a slight worried tone to his voice.

"H-hai?" Black Star muttered.

"Answer me truthfully please, after all, a lie isn't worth telling," the crimson eyed boy stated simply.

"I-I was w-wondering because...I...l-l-l-l-love...you..." he stuttered nervously.

Now it was Soul's turn to freeze. How was he supposed to react to this? He got up from his swing, his face covered with his hair.

"S-s-s-soul?" the ninja boy stuttered worriedly.

"I need some time alone," he stated simply and ran off, back to his apartment.

Black Star was left alone on the swing, cursing Maka under his breath for even suggesting talking to Soul about the issue.

Maka was waiting in the lounge, curled up with a book on her lap and Kid next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Soul creeped in, shutting the door behind him.

"Soul, is that you?" Maka asked, closing the book and holding it firmly incase of an emergency Maka Chop.

"Yeah," was all he responded.

He trailed into the lounge then slumped onto the armchair, not wanting to sit next to the couple. He ran his thoughts over in his mind.

_What do I do in this situation? Do I like him back? Of course I do! But would I have the guts to admit it? Probably not..._

He looked up to Maka, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Maka, I have a problem. I need some advice," was all he said.

Maka sat up properly and shrugged Kid's arm off her shoulders. His arm slumped back to his side and he looked away from Soul, his lack of symmetry obviously getting to him.

"Depends what the problem is Soul. I am afraid I am limited to my advice giving," she said.

"It's to do with Black Star..." he started.

"Ah, I know about this situation. He finally asked you huh?" she asked.

Kid's face was completely blank.

"Ask what?" Kid questioned.

"He asked me out..." he said.

Kid blinked, Maka nodded. She was actually amazed that Black Star listened to her advice as he hadn't been for the past few months.

"And what did you do?" Maka asked curiously.

"I-I ran here..." he finished.

Maka was outraged.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! DO YOU HAVE _ANY _IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CONVINCE HIM TO ASK YOU?! WELL?! DO YA?! MONTHS SOUL! FRIGGIN' _MONTHS!_"

Kid clamped his hand over Maka's mouth. Maka froze as she realized she just spilt everything Black Star had asked her to keep silent.

"Hiht*" she murmured as Kid still had his hand over her mouth.

Soul blinked. It had all come tumbling out.

"Months...?" he questioned.

Maka nodded as that was all that would make sense. Kid slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Yes months Soul," she muttered.

Soul buried his head in his hands, knowing he had probably just blown something great. What was he meant to do now?

"Find him now and apologize Soul. I know you like him too," Maka instructed, like she had read his mind.

Soul got up then ran to the door. He was going to run back to the park, to find Black Star, to tell him how he really felt. He bumped into a figure on the way back to the park, his hair short, jagged, irregular but the familiar blue of his beloved Black Star. He froze. Black Star turned around and stared at him.

"Black Star...?" he said, shocked by his appearance.

The figure nodded. Soul could have nearly cried. He ran forward and held Black Star in a firm hug. Black Star looked to the ash hair of his not so secret love.

"I-I'm so sorry. I know how I feel now, truly I do," Soul whispered, a few tears running down his face.

"Soul...I should be sorry...just springing that question onto you...I had no right...I'm so sorry Soul...you don't have to lie to make me feel better..." he said shakily.

"Listen to me Black Star. I...I don't know how to say this but..." he laughed shakily "I love you Black Star. I always have...but didn't know how to tell you...well now I _do, _and it's right now," he rushed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, tears streaming down his face.

Black Star began to shake, trying to fight back the tears now burning in his eyes. He pushed Soul off and he landed with a thump to the floor, looking up with his tear stained crimson eyes. Black Star looked outraged.

"You think that's it? You think you can just stamp all over my heart and expect me to just _jump _into your arms? Well you know what Soul..." he paused.

Soul was waiting for it, the big finish. He deserved it he knew, but those blue eyes told a different story. A small smile played on the end of Black Star's lips as he reached his hand forward and offered it to Soul who took it. He pulled him in and locked him in a tight embrace, a smirk on his face.

"In this case you can," the ninja boy whispered seductively.

* * *

Note: *Maka tried to say "Shit" but couldn't as her mouth was covered


End file.
